Amya Peterson
History Amya was born in Gotham City in 2001. Amya was the First and only kid of the powerful hero Raven, AKA Rachel Roth. Amyas father was always unknown, all they do know is he was a demon she fell in love with. When Amya was born Trigon her grandfather knew she would be power, but decided to be generous and not take her right away. Amya due to being Ravens kid grew into powerful Magic, and other powers. Raven was determined to train her daughter to be the best of the best with her gifts. When Amya was 12 Trigon decided to pay a visit to Raven. During the visit Demons swarmed Ravens house, and Trigon took Amya to hell. In Hell Amya stayed for 3 years as Trigon tried to train her to be evil. Trigon pushed Amya 10x more than he pushed Raven determined to break her good heart and make her a true demon. When Amya was 15 turning 16 she was almost as strong as her mother. On Amya's 16th birthday, Trigon tried to make her a true servant for him, and wanted her to kill her mother. Amya played along saying she would. She did a ritual and spell, that would bring Raven to hell against her will. When Raven appeared she was so happy to see her daughter and hated her father for taking her. Amya and her Mother both said the same spell that locked him up in her diamond, to trap him. After, that day Raven took Amya home and introduced her to the Titans(Original Group.). She met Beast boy, Nightwing, and Starfire. The TT trained her to fight and hack, so she never had to rely on her powers when a fight came. When Amya turned 18 she lived hidden in an unknown spell protected Cottage near Metropolis. Amya was a hero in Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, and Star City. No one knew where she stayed because she either flew away or made a portal. The towns people gave her the name Crow, because like her mother when she flew a crow appeared behind her. Training with the original Teen Titans When Amya arrived with Raven to the Titans, they began to train her to fight and control her powers and never abuse them. Starfire alone taught her ranged attacks using her magic and other abelites to her advantage to win. Nightwing and Starfire both taught Amya their ways of fighting and using hand to hand as an option, and never killing the enemy unless needed. Beast boy and Raven taught Amya about her powers, training her to use her magic, telekinesis, darkness manipulation, etc. to their fullest. Nightwing when Amya turned 17 decided to teach her hacking skills, Amya soon became a protégé and advanced in hacking. Amya learned to hack into systems such as the pentagon and other heavily secured firewalls. Capturing Lust in a gem When Amya was training with the titans 1 year ago, her uncle Lust broke out from hell and caused hell on earth. Raven was away on a mission, so it was up to Amya to send him back. Due to Lusts empathy he made everyone want him, and lose all free will. Amya knew he could lose his control over others by her causing another empathy feeling. So, Amya used her empathy to make everyone feel scared and sad, tot he point where he lost control of them. Amya then fought hand to hand with Lust. Amya ended up wining by generating a telekinetic construct in the shape of a baseball bat hitting him down. She then used the same spell her mother did to Trigon, and put Lust in a Diamond gem. Amya then used this purple Diamond as a souvenir. She put the Diamond on her belt of her suit and always had it on in battle. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology: As the granddaughter of a demon, Amya has a host of unique abilities. * Astral Projection: Through the use of her Soul-Self, Amya can project her consciousness for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. * Advanced Telekinesis: Amya can put her "Soul-Self" into other objects taking control of them in a telekinetic way, but unlike her mother she doesn't need her soul-self to control objects. ** Telekinetic Constructs ** Telekinetic Force Field ** Telekinetic Blast * Soul-Self: She can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant crow. * Darkness Manipulation: Amya like her mother, Raven can generate darkness from herself and project it forward to attack her enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant crow, or sometimes other objects. ** Intangibility: Like her mother Amya can "melt" into floors in walls sometimes in the shape of a Crow. * Empathy: Amya can sense the feelings of others with no filter. She constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm her. ** Emotion Negation: She can also use her empathic abilities to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". ** Empathic Healing: Amya can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done for major injuries. * Chronokinesis: Using her soul-self in conjunction with her demonic abilities she can force herself through the time-stream and even bring passengers. * Teleportation: Amya using her magic and other abilities has the power to teleport to anywhere she desires as long as it isn't any dimension other than hell. * Magic: Amya gained her magic skills and abilities through her mother Raven. Raven trained Amya to be a strong magic user. * Flight: Amya can fly by telekinetically levitating her self to high distances and can go up to 100 MPH ' ' Abilities * Gymnast * Hacking * Hand to Hand combat Weapons * Darkness Bo-Staff * Telekinetic Constructs